This invention relates to a filtering system and/or a fluid treatment system and more particularly to an improved filter assembly which includes a replaceable filter cartridge which can be quickly inserted into and removed from a head member which is permanently mounted in a fluid conduit.
The filter assembly of the present invention has particular, although not exclusive, application to systems for potable water treatment such as filtration for beverage vending machines, food service, ice makers, and homes.
Ease of serviceability, avoidance of messy surroundings where the filter assemblies are employed, avoidance of leaky filter assemblies and simplification of filter assembly hook-ups are just some of the desirable goals sought to be achieved. The invention herein is directed to making further overall improvements pursuant to these goals.